


Titans Lost

by RoyHarper99



Category: Convergence (DCU Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyHarper99/pseuds/RoyHarper99
Summary: After the untimely Heroes in Crisis, Roy Harper and Wally West have seemingly both met their final fate... or have they?Wally remembers a time when things were different, a life lost, and now is the time to seek that life again, but he can't do it alone, which is why he's joined by Roy, who has been seeing visions of a different life himself.The world may think they're dead, but they're on a mission that threatens their universe, their home, and their lives, and all they want is to bring the good times back.





	1. Red and Dead

Roy Harper feeling a little off about his life? Not exactly the most uncommon occurrence, but things have felt different the past few months. The problem was he had no idea what exactly was wrong with it. He just felt something was off. Not just in what he was doing then, but what he was doing for years. It was like all of a sudden, something clicked within him, and he felt a sudden emptiness, a sudden feeling that he just didn’t live his life right.

The Titans had been disbanded for some time, even though he didn’t understand Dick’s decision. Maybe that was when things started to spiral down. Ever since they got back together, he felt more at ease in a way. The fact that they all forgot each other changed his life completely. He wouldn’t be the man he was without them, and after forgetting them for so long, spending time with people he usually wouldn’t be around, he was just glad things finally felt normal again… until they didn’t.

It was almost like the universe was working against them, somehow. They’d just gotten together again, but there was no time for them to be each other- from the Manhattan thing Lilith found out about (whatever that was), to Deathstroke, to Troia, to Brain and Mallah, to the Justice League, it seemed like everything just kept coming after them… until they ultimately to break off because of it.

But Roy’s feeling of unease all started a few weeks ago. Their first reunion after the break up was pretty odd placed, but it was where Roy started feeling off. It was in Central City, in the middle of the Flash War (and Roy thought his mentor fight was intense). The skies were brewing with lightning all over, and Roy was called over by Dick to help. He was met there by Dick and Donna. Things weren’t as tense anymore, but time didn’t heal everything. He didn’t even get a chance to properly talk to them because of the chaos that was happening around everyone. 

When Wally broke the barrier, the entire place went crazy with his white lightning. Roy was hit by some of it. Nothing extreme, but it was while Wally was running around. It was almost like a scratch, but Roy felt something. He looked around at the people around him, and he felt different about them- Superman and Batman didn’t feel as distant anymore, it felt he’d spent time with them. He looked over at Cyborg, and it was even on a bigger scale with him. He looked at him as a close friend, before looking over at Hal Jordan, someone who he only knew as a friend of Ollie in his life, but now he suddenly felt like he was family. 

He didn’t know how to explain it. It was a weird feeling, suddenly feeling closer to all these people he barely knew, but it felt natural. He still wanted answers though, because no matter what he felt, this wasn’t something natural. This doesn’t happen to people. When Wally stopped, he mentioned something about finding an ‘Irey’ and ‘Jai’. Roy asked about them, and Wally gave him a look-- but that was when Zoom showed up before he could answer.

That was all almost a month ago, and now… things somehow got even stranger. The air was cool as the sun setting. He’d been sitting far for the past few hours, watching everyone’s faces and listening to everyone’s words, from Donna to Ollie. It was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do-- he just wanted to tell them he was there. To tell them he was okay, and to hopefully try to get things back to the way they used to be. But he knew he couldn’t do that. There were bigger things at stake, and he was going to try his best to get things back to the way they really used to be.

When everyone was gone, he walked down. He could barely look at his own grave, knowing full well he was right there, and he was alive and well. He sighed, and walked over to the edge of the cliff, taking his cap off as he watched the sun set.

He heard some footsteps behind him, knowing full well exactly who it was. “I’m sorry we had to do it this way,” Wally said as he approached him, standing next to him as he looked to the distance as well. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Roy replied. “People actually died at Sanctuary… but everyone’s too busy mourning us instead. That’s… that’s all kinds of fucked up, West. We shouldn’t be doing this. Not like this.”

Wally sighed, knowing full well Roy was right. “It is fucked up… but so is… the universe… more than usual I mean. There’s something wrong, Roy, and I don’t know why, but you’re the only one who believes me on this. You know we have to do this. It’s not too late to back out if you don’t want to.”

Roy looked down. He’d already been thinking about this ever since the massacre happened. He looked over at Wally and nodded. “Let’s get to work.”

He threw his cap over the cliff as the two redheads turned back and walked away.


	2. Memories of Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wally and Roy head to investigate a familiar place, they remember what brought them together again-- and what broke their world apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to leave some feedback, it'd be much appreciated! :)

When Garth used Atlantean techniques to rebuild Titans Tower in a new way, they were all so filled with hope. The tower meant something, it was like a bridge between old and new for them. It was meant to be the beginning of a new era for the Titans-- a bridge between old and new. Remembering and honoring their past while working towards a new future.

And yet, barely a couple years after, Roy Harper and Wally West stood back here, at the place that they sought hope for. They were dead as far as the world was concerned, and this tower was a dump now that Dick and Donna opted to operate from the Hall of Justice with the new Justice League instead.

“Are you sure this is where you wanna start?” Roy asked as they moved around, looking for things. They lived here for years, but the place seemed so foreign when it was empty.

“We came here for a reason, Roy,” Wally replied. “Not just because we were here before, but… there was something about this place… about this town… there has to be something we’re missing.”

The odds that they’d find something here were pretty low, Roy thought. They lived here for years, surely there wasn’t something that just went under their noses… was there? But then again, after what he’d experienced the past few months… there might have been a lot about himself that went right under his nose.

They both knew what doing this meant, but it was also very tempting to go back. To try and stop and try to bring things back to normal. To see their families, their friends, all once again. That was what they working for, after all, but… they could have gone back so easily right now, but they had to work a little bit harder to bring things back to the way they want it to be.

Besides, after what happened at Sanctuary, it was already too late. Both of them felt guilty for walking away after everyone died, but it was the only way they can do this freely.

The day it happened was still fresh in their memories. Roy still remembered just coming out of his confessional. Talking openly was always tough for him, so that was a doozy. The common area in the house was just him and Wally-- everyone was either outside or in other rooms.

“How’d it go?” Wally asked Roy as he sat down.

“I… I don’t know…” Roy gave a shrug, uncomfortable about what he said in there. “Wally, I… I just couldn’t do it. I couldn’t open up in there… like I thought I would.”

Roy came here expecting to pour his guts out, to feel better about himself, but how was he supposed to do that when he couldn’t even properly explain his problems? He wanted to start by talking about his addiction, but… he couldn’t do it. At least, not truly. Instead of talking about his actual reasons for what led him to it… the abandonment issues, the feelings of loneliness, the peer pressure, the bad groups… he made something up, about having to do it because of medical reasons. He just couldn’t pour his insecurities out, so he instead made up a story, to try to not be judged, despite the fact that he was talking to a robot.

Wally sighed, knowing exactly how Roy felt. How was Sanctuary supposed to help them?, he asked himself. There was no way Batman’s AI would understand them… would understand him. His kids, his family, his life… all of their lives were lost because of some… thing. There was just no way to understand it, he couldn’t even do it himself. All he wanted was his family back, but he was stuck here now, with memories of them far gone.

“How about you?”, Roy asked Wally. “I… I can’t even begin to understand what you’re going through… I thought us forgetting each other was already something, but living an entirely different life like that? That must be tough.”

If only Roy knew. Wally wanted that more than anything-- for other people to see what he was talking about, to understand what he was talking about. Roy, in particular, would know how he feels… he was conflicted about whether or not to tell him. It’s been something he’s holding back. He knew that Roy deserved to know… to remember what he had, what he’d lost… but he already saw what Roy’s been going through now… he couldn’t bring that on him. Not fully at least, it was too sudden of a thing to tell right away, even though he suspected that Roy felt something like he did.

“Roy…” Wally put his head up. “You’ve been telling me about these… dreams or vision of… a little girl? What else have you-”

Before he could finish, there was a sudden noise coming from downstairs, kind of like a gagging and choking noise. Both of them startled, they got up and went near the stairs.

“What the hell is that?” Wally asked. “Who’s down there?”

“I think it’s Hank Heywood, it sounded like he was-” Before he could continue, they both heard multiple gunshots coming from outside. Wally sped out as Roy grabbed his bow and followed him out.

“What happe-” Roy asked as he walked outside, seeing Wally startled and just standing there, but it didn’t take long for him to notice what was wrong. So many bodies among the crops… lifeless…

None of them could say anything, they just stood there wide mouthed, trying to make sense of it. What just happened? What was going? Who was here?

Wally tried to focus. There was too much going on, they had to find anyone else that might have survived. He went ahead as fast as he could-- ran through the whole place, back before Roy could notice.

No one to be found. Everyone else was already dead.

Before he could tell Roy, they suddenly heard a gun cling in front of them. Roy usually had this kind of thing in the bag, but even he was too startled to think about reaching for an arrow. Wally knew they were both stunned, he knew it was already too late for the others… he knew whoever could pull this off was dangerous and would be willing to do anything. There was nothing left to fight for here, he wasn’t letting their lives go too, so he just grabbed Roy and ran away, as far as he could and didn’t even think about stopping.

Even now, a few days later, after a funeral and after everyone had taken in the news… they were both still stunned by the event, regretting that they couldn’t save anyone. Was this mission of theirs really that important? Or was it just an excuse for their cowardice? Questions that haunted both of their minds.

“Why did we stop investigating this?” Roy asked as they rummaged through Titans Tower. “I mean, our lost memories, your lost life, us coming here… it seemed like a big deal, but we just… stopped looking for it.”

Wally shook his head. “I don’t know, I guess we just… got distracted.” A ridiculous thing to say, he knew, considering this was supposed to be their main focus. What was there to get distracted for?

“I found something,” Wally finally called out a few minutes later. “I got this from Lilith’s room…. It’s labelled Manhattan…” he put a box down on a table.

“Yeah, we already know about the Manhattan thing, it’s why we came here. What else is there-” Before Roy could finish, Wally pressed the box, and his white lightning somehow activated, a screen flashing up as they both concentrated on it.

“Lilith Clay, Omen. Log Eighteen,” Lilith was talking to a camera, with a clear worried face on her. “We’ve been here in Manhattan for a few months now, but we haven’t gotten any further on the Manhattan investigation. I fear we may be straying too far away from it. Spending all this time here, around Wally especially, I’ve began to… see things. Normally, my visions make me see the future, but these visions felt… warmer, closer to the past. I could see a time where things were… different. Even the Titans, while we were all still there, it felt like… closer to home. I haven’t told the rest of the team yet, but I plan on doing that soon, once I figure out more details. Right now, all I know is… a place where all these feelings lead to, it’s in-”

Before she could continue, her eyes flashed fully blue as her head looked up for a few seconds. Neither Roy nor Wally had any idea what was going on. A few seconds later, she turned her head back down as her eyes looked normal again. She looked at the screen confused, before turning the camera off.

Both of the redheads looked at each other confused.

“So, um… where’s Lilith staying nowadays?”, Roy asked Wally as they both eyed each other worryingly.


	3. Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wally and Roy continue investigating, they head to Lilith Clay's apartment, where they are unexpectedly ambushed by someone.

“You sure she lives here?”, Roy asked as they walked up to the front door on an apartment. “I’ve never been to her place.”

“This is the place,” Wally replied as he knocked on the door.

Roy looked down, a little uneasy, not sure how they were going to approach the situation. “You know we’re not prepared for this, right? The world think we’re dead…”

It was still tough getting used to that feeling, or at least trying to. It wasn’t part of their plan, at least not initially. Wally ran them off Sanctuary just to get them to safety, There weren’t supposed to be any deaths., any losses, but the pair of them couldn’t help but feel like cowards for running away. There were so many people that died. They weren’t even sure if anyone did survive

“And plus,” Roy continued. “Lilith and Gnarrk were close… who knows what happened to him, we didn’t even see him.” Another one of their friends right there with them, seeking help, and still with a fate unsealed. What a damn mess...

A few moments later, there was still no answer to the door. Roy looked over at Wally. They nodded at each other as Wally vibrated his hand, breaking the lock as the door opened up.

“Hello? Lils, you in here?”, Roy asked as they walked inside. “No sign of her.”

The place was pretty dark and it was even more quiet. There seemed to be sign of no one around.

“Where is she?”, Wally asked as he tried looking around. “The place looks deserted... no sign of her.“

Roy looked around for a second before looking back at Wally. “We… we’ll find her. Can you try a speed around? Maybe look for a box like the one we found at Titans Tower?”

Wally nodded and sped around, coming back less than a second later. “This one feels a lot lighter,” he said as he shook it around a little as he put it on the table.

As they got closer and tried opening, there was a sudden burst of red lightning in the room. Roy tried looking around, but before he could notice it, Wally was gone. He turned around, the room was suddenly quiet again… did he speed of somewhere?

Wally felt a gut punch as he felt the hard wind as he was sped around through the city, finally coming to a stop in the middle of the park. 

His head hurt like crazy but he tried getting up. Still crouched down, he raised his head as he looked at his attacker, an obvious yellow blur.

“Z… Zoom…” he finally said.

“Not quite. Put a little respect on the name, Wally,” the man in yellow responded. “It’s Professor Zoom.”

As soon as he said that, Thawne charged at Wally.


End file.
